Alcyone Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief
by PhantomGirl25
Summary: Like the lightning thief? want to read a different version of the same situation, just with a different main character and with slightly different plot twists? (god i said different a lot) well then follow Alcyone, who starts as a normal 12 year old girl (i know right, a GIRL) who soon finds herself spun into a raging war between the gods.More details inside, T for some swearing
1. Explaination

**DISCLAIMER~**_** I do not own any of the characters or plot developments written in "Percy Jackson". not me story, as much as i wish it was cos i mean, its a GOD of a story :P get it...get it...cos gods and..and demi gods and...ok...i'm ashamed of my humor here **_

Hey guys! Basically this story is based off of the first book in the Percy Jackson series, which I thought was amazing. I have taken all of my problems form the book (and movie) and fixed them, but of course this isn't a copy of the book it's a fan fiction. I personally was sick of all the heroes being boys so I thought, hey! Why not change Percy into a girl? All of the key events are the same but I have my own person changes that I hope you will like it . Remmber this is my own version so respect that my style of writing isn't the same as Rick Riordan (the author) and that Alcyone isn't an exact copt of Percy in girl form, she's my own character in the same position as Percy. Oh and Alcyone is pronounced Al-Cy-An-EE or Al-Cy-oh-nee . But not sure, should it be Ally or Cy for short?

**_Alcyone Jackson and the Olympians:_**

**_The Lightning Thief_**

**Currently writing the first chapter, should be up soon!_  
_**


	2. Chapter 1Intro

_Alcyone Jackson and the __Olympians:_

_The Lightning Thief_

Chapter 1~Prologue 

I wish the reflective glass showed us everything we wanted to see, god that would be brilliant. I imagined cropped blonde hair like my mums and bright blue eyes gleaming at me just like dad had, with a large pearly white smile sparkling in the light to top it off. Instead all I saw was my tired droopy face. Yanked back to reality I took one last wistful glance in the mirror, looking at my rib length, thick chocolate brown hair flung messily over my slender shoulders, and my side fringe that was just covering half of my right electric green eye. I thought about styling the slightly wavy dark jungle sprouting off my head, but it hardly seemed worth it for any of the mental kids round here. I straightened my dull navy uniform and headed out of the dorm, my newly polished boots clattering against the school tiles. I pondered upon how late I was for Latin, betting that Grover would kill me. For some bizarre reason he actually enjoyed it, though I have to say it's probably the best subject I have. That's only because Mr Brunner, our Latin teacher, is the best thing that ever happened to this hell hole. He looks like you normal middle aged teacher in a wheel chair, with thinning hair and a scraggily beard, but he always told stories and jokes and has a great laugh with his awesome collection of roman weapons and stuff.

I carefully opened the old rigid classroom door that, like most, was about to fall off its hinges. I slipped through into the typical school classroom; desks filled with sleeping children and a teacher yattering on about gods and stuff form some old textbook that was missing its cover.

"Pleased for you to grace us with your presence Miss Alcyone" He scowled, closing his book and slapping down on the desk. I shivered mentally at my full name, apparently my father named me after some Greek goddess or something, but to me not only did it sound strange but it was a reminded that I had never met the man who gave it to me.

"Its Ally sir" I grumbled quietly, "and sorry sir, I overslept. It won't happen again" I recited, closing the gap between me and my desk. I sank into the small chair as Mr Brunner gave me the 'see you after class' look and continued with the book.

"hey Grover" I whispered across to a scrawny boy who had clearly been held back a few grades, for some reason he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard. Not mention he was crippled, he couldn't do P.E the lucky Basted, I don't actually know what it is. It's some kind of muscle disease I think, makes him walking funny like he has Brocken his leg and every step hurts, though you should have seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.

"Your late" he stated simply, keeping his dark brown eyes locked ahead at Mr Brunner,

"yeh, sorry about that" I chuckled lightly, scattering my stuff across the old wooden desk, looking for the specific tattered Latin book.

"Well you crashed about 10 o clock for a change, believe it or not, so there's no way in hell you overslept. Plus I hit you with my pillow. Twice." He grunted "so why are you late? To second period?" He raised one bushy eye brow, his tanned skin littered with pussy spots.

"I just went for a jog in the rain and got lost in my thoughts" I grumbled quietly, looking down at my disgruntled appearance. I wore plain faded blue jeans, ripped apart all down the front, tightly fitting to my hips and my rain splattered blue top hung off one of my slender shoulders delicately. I quickly scrambled a biro up into my hand; my favourite net gloves pulled gracefully from my hand to mid arm, my mother having warn them long ago. They were black and threaded beautifully with bright blue lace that reminded me vividly of the sea, they even had an elusive blue bow that swirled carefully across my arm that had me tracing its patterns far too often. Even after cleaning myself up in my room, I still looked a mess. Though it didn't really matter, most of the kids in this school were too busy rocking back and forth in the corner or talking to the friendly ghosts poking them in the face every five seconds to be concerned about an outcast's appearance. I have to say, I never get tired of kids running and screaming from classes yelling about how the end is near, or at the very least begging the teacher to keep the creepy babies away from them. I tried to pay attention, keeping my verdant green eyes locked on Mr Brunner as he shut his book and started his lecture on whatever he had been reading. I placed my petite chin between my palms, but no matter how hard I tried the writing on the board moved and wavered into gibberish. I sat in silence, hanging on to every word, trying to learn something. But as the bell echoed through the hallways I blinked uneasily, realising yet again, that I had no idea what he had just talked about. Sighing, I scooped up my stuff and chucked it effortlessly into my plain black rucksack, swinging it over my shoulder as Mr Brunner made his last announcements.

"Remember class, we have a field trip next week to the metropolitan museum of art. So I expect all of your permission slips within the next few days, and remember to be on your best behaviour. We don't want a repeat of last trip" I kept my head facing the filthy tiled floor, my pale cheeks flashing a thin layer of rose pink, I could feel his glare even through the curtain of hair I kept between my eyes and his. I had to be the clumsiest student. Scratch that, person on the earth. Every field trip I successfully broke some expensive item, puked up on the coach, or in regards to last time, I punched Nancy Bobbefet right in that bloody smug jaw of hers. Naturally the little snitch burst into tears and turned our horrendous Maths teacher Ms Dodds on me. Nancy was a bitch. I think everyone in the school knew that, she also had a pure hatred for Grover. Oh and don't get me started on Ms Dodds, she seemed to want to kill me but praised Nancy mercifully like she was the queen of the universe.

He quickly dismissed us and, of course, waited until I thought I was home free to call me back.

"Alcyone Jackson" he spoke, politely but full of authority, sighing, I span on my colourful converses to face him.

"Alcyone, I know you're a bright girl." He began, I had heard this same speech so many times I reckon I could recite it off by heart "Just because you have dyslexia and Attention deficit disorder, shouldn't get in the way of your learning. Now I do encourage jogging, it's good fitness, but Latin is an important subject for you. These are not mere stories, and you need to know them for the future" he peered at me, never blinking, as if hoping to look right into my soul.

"Wait…you heard my conversation?" I stuttered shocked, my brain suddenly yanked from my day dreams,

"Good hearing" he smiled gently, breaking his firm concentration "now off you go, and behave next week" he began to back up his papers, as I shot through the door as fast as humanly possible and began to leg it to break.

_**HERE COMES MR LINEY,COME TO HELP BREAK UP MY STORIES TIME DIFFERENCES!_**_

* * *

Next week's field trip came sooner then I'd expected, naturally I was fiddling relentlessly with my fingers on the coach and tapping my foot constantly, I was surprised I didn't drive Grover mad but he sat their perfectly still, gazing out the front window thoughtfully. Then came the flying chucks of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. I have to applause Nancy; I've never met anyone who could aim sticky chucks of sandwiches and little packets of ketchup perfectly into someone's hair from 4 rows back. In the first 10 minutes of the journey, Grover's curly back hair was already a sticky mess. I have anger issues, I'll admit that, but it doesn't mean I can control it. I felt fury build up in my chest as I rose from the lumpy seat, but Grover pushed me back down with surprising force

"Oh no you don't, one more incident like last time and you're bound to be expelled!" Grover grumbled quietly.

"I don't care, that girls a bloody menace" I growled angrily,

"Not over me you're not! Besides, who cares?" he chuckled at my outburst. I turned to scowl at the demon; she had frizzy ginger hair and was covered in brown freckles. She looks adorable at first glance, but behind those fake navy blue eyes was the devil himself. She put on her most innocent grin, showing off her silver braces, Nancy Mse Bobbefet, the name sent shivers of anger up my spine. I turned around, clenching my fists, my long nails digging into my palm. She wanted me to attack, get into trouble, I could tell.

"Distract me so I don't tear her face off" I whispered shakily, closing my eyes and thinking of calm soothing thoughts. That's when Grover launched off into a large speech about how great the museums supposed to be, luckily it didn't involve much conversation on my end so I just smiled and nodded and gasped in the right places until our bus pulled to a stop.

I tucked me legs up into my chest, wrapping my arms firmly around them, letting my pale face turn to the floor as they read through the rules and expectations. Finally the large metal doors swung open, and the herd of animals were released into the wild. We barely went on field trips, so naturally the teachers "exit orderly" speech was ignored. Everyone ran out of the bus flinging themselves into the outside world, Mr Brunner signed and placed his head in his hands before leaping to his feet to sort the kids out. As always, we were last on the bus apart from the aggravated bus driver, tapping his foot impatiently for us to leave. Grover turned to face me, although my expression absent and my mind far away I could see his concerned face in the corner of me eye.

"Worried your temper will get you expelled?" Grover gave me a half-hearted smile, and although I truly was, I was more concerned about keeping my eyes as far away from Ms Dodd's eyes, that looked almost red in the lighting, as she glared at me venomously from outside the bus. Although I was also pretty concerned about my mum, having to leave her with Smelly Gabe didn't make me feel great in the stomach. Sighing, I climbed to my feet

"yeah" I mumbled, almost incoherently, though he appeared to have understood. We clambered out the bus, me obviously managing to trip over the step and nearly face-planting the floor, before we joined the other students behind Mr Brunner. Slowly we entered the large white museum, when my troubles truly began…


End file.
